


Wedding Gift

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Wedding gift. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gift

It’s morning and there’s a package on their doorstep. He sonics it, just in case, and determines that it’s from Earth, roughly twenty-first century in origin. She steps forward to collect it, and together they retreat indoors. She sets it on the table and they pause for a moment, staring.

Finally, River unwinds the ribbon wrapped around it and peels off the plain paper. The box inside is plain. She lifts the top and pulls out a leather catsuit, followed by a strappy contraption clearly meant for a man.

The note says: _From Amy._

“Could come in handy.” She smirks.

* * *


End file.
